A OneWinged Angel's Love
by Sephirothsgrl
Summary: well...read the prologue thats what it's there for... R&R PLEASE! Ch.2 and Ch.3 HAVE BEEN SUBMITTED!
1. Prologue

**A One-Winged Angel's Love**

Prologue: 

_Flashback (Sephira's POV) _

_I remember it like it was yesterday. Mom was cooking dinner and dad was off training in the back yard. The land was peaceful and everyday was free of worry and I was happy, playing with my best friend Sephiroth everyday. But that night…Things changed for everyone…For me. Black clouds blocked out the sun and the clear blue sky turned crimson red. The earth shook beneath my feet. Sephiroth and I spread our little wing and we both started for our homes. As I reached the front door, the ground split and flames flew into the air from the dark pits of hell. I opened the door and started to go in but a giant demon grabbed me tightly in his hand. My parents couldn't do anything and the great demon crushed them with his free hand. All I could hear was the sound of their bones crumbling and the sound of my mom screaming in terror. The demon laughed and destroyed the rest of the village. I watched the whole thing right before my eyes. The demon took me into the depths of hell to torture me for his pleasure. He threw me onto a piece of land creating a small hole from the power of his throw. I cried and screamed in pain. The demon grabbed me again and started to slowly squeeze my fragile body tighter and tighter. He laughed hysterically and held me against the ground. He would create some kind of giant ninja star and stab my wing constantly. While he was torturing me, a glimmer of powerful light shot him and the demon fell into the fiery pits. I don't remember anything after that because I blacked out. Now I seek revenge for my parents and the destruction of my home. Even the torture and suffering I went through. _


	2. Journey's Start

Ch.1: Journey's Start

"Hey, Sephira! Sephira!" A voice yelled angrily and Sephira awoke in the tree she was resting in. She looked down to see one of the villagers standing below the tree. She sighed, "What is it!"

"You forgot to do your job and protect the village. Three men just risked their lives fighting off dangerous coyotes!"

' "Coyotes… You came all the way here to ruin my relaxation just to tell me about puny coyotes!"

"Uh-uhhh… Puny?"

"Yep… Puny. I've killed things much worse than coyotes."

"Um… worse?"

She sighs and sits up. "Yeah… like ferocious demons and monsters."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. But keep in mind that Meena _is_ looking for you so you'll play with her. She looks up to you Sephira. She has been ever since her parents died. You're all she's got now. Don't forget that." The man bows and goes back to the village. Sephira laid herself back down on the tree branch. She thought about how Meena's parents died, just like hers. "Better go see what Meena's up to."

She hops out of the tree and starts down the trail to the village. The wind blew through her silver hair with ease. She flicked her bangs out of her face as she entered the village entrance. A little five year old girl with brown hair ran towards Sephira in excitement. Sephira knelt down and smiled brightly as Meena ran into her arms and hugged her. Sephira pulled back, "Hey Meena! What are you doing?"

"I was waiting for you to come back home."

"Well… I'm here _now_."

Meena jumps up and down, "Come play with me!"

"Hehe… Okay Meena." She follows Meena into a little house. She sits on a chair at a little table while Meena searches through her things. Meena came back with a box in her hands. "What's that Meena?"

"It's the last thing I have of my parents. It's a music box but it doesn't work."

"Let me see…"

Meena gives Sephira the music box. Sephira examines it closely. "This shouldn't be too hard to fix. I'll fix it for you."

"I can't ask you to do that for me."

"It's the least I can do. Your family took me in basically when I ended up here."

"Thank you Sephira."

"No problem." Sephira looked outside to see that it was suddenlt getting late. "Meena, you should get ready to go to bed."

"Okay." Meena went into her room and changed into her pajamas. She walked back into the kitchen and had Sephira brush her hair. When Sephira was done, she brought Meena into her room and tucked her into bed. "Now you just go to sleep known ok?"

"Ok."

"I'll see you in the morning… Goodnight."

"Night."

Sephira walked back into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table. She brought her wing forward and started to fix her feathers because they were ruffled a bit. The sounds of the night prowled throughout the village.


	3. Disaster in the Village

Ch.2: Disaster in the Village

As Sephira moved her wing back, a loud boom came from the outside. People started screaming and Sephira ran outside. Her eyes filled with terror and anger when she saw what was happening. The demon king that tortured her was destroying the village. People were running in all different directions screaming. There was a shadow figure hiding in the woods as it watched the village burn. Sephira ran back into the house and grabbed Meena.

She ran back out and saw the demon making a dark vortex in the sky. It sucked up the remains of the village. Then it started to pull Meena away from Sephira. She tried to hang on but the current of it was too strong. Meena lost her grip and the vortex sucked her up. "MEENA!" Sephira flew into the air and tried to get her back but the demon king smacked her into the ground. The vortex then closed and the demon king vanished. The dark figure in the woods also disappeared.

A while later, Sephira opened her eyes and winced whenever she tried to move. Though she was severely injured, she pushed herself to keep going. "Urgh…" Once she stood up she practically fell right back down but she supported herself with Masamune. Sephira doggedly walked out of the blazing village and started down the road for the next one to get help, leaving a trail of blood behind her. She entered a large field a while later. It was illuminated with glowing red roses. She grinned weakly and slowly settled herself down at the base of a tree. She was bleeding heavily and tears ran down her face from the pain. She hears purr-like sounds coming from all around her. When she lifted her head, she winced as she saw about a dozen decapitated creatures with their limbs replaced with sharp blades. She tried to back up but she couldn't because the tree was right behind her. She also had a huge gash on her back so it hurt if it pushed against something.

The slayers moved closer and closer as they rubbed their blade arms together making a continual shing sound. She shut her eyes tightly as the waited for her end. Her body started to tighten up as she got more tense. The man that was in the woods hiding before used his miniature scythe-like weapon and obliterated the slayers. Sephira's eyes were open the whole time but she could basically only blurs or lines of darkness because the figure was moving so fast. Not to mention that he was a shadow. The slayer's bodies didn't seem to look like anything happened to look like anything happened to them but where they were sliced was noticeable as they fell to the ground. The shadow appeared in front of her and knelt down "Are you alright?" he said in a sort of raspy but deep voice. Sephira looked at him with pain and tears in her eyes. When she tried to move forward, she winced from all of her deep wounds. As her back pulled away slowly from the tree, blood started to flow out heavily. Sephira tried to stand up but she fell forward. Before she hit the ground, the shadow caught her gently. He lifted her chin to see the tears in her eyes. "You're hurt bad… I'll help you."

Sephira felt kindness in his voice and nodded slightly. The man helped her stand up and supported her body with his hands. Out of nowhere, he picked her up and quickly went to the nearest village. He entered the empty hospital and sat her on the couch. "Wait here." He said as he walked into the back room to get medicine and bandages. When he came back he had a whole first-aid kit. He set it on the small coffee table across from the couch. After he opened it, he just stood there as if he was waiting for her to do something. Sephira thought about the big gash in her back and took off her long leather coat revealing the giant gash that took up the whole length and width of her spine. Blood was pouring out of it and her actual spine was almost visible. Her wing was a little damaged. It was covered in cuts but could not be seen because of the feathers. Some feathers were ruffled too but it wasn't a big deal. Her shirt was completely ripped in the back so she had to hold it up against her chest. The shadow got a washcloth and a bowl of hot water. He soaked the cloth in the water and then squeezed the excess water out. "I'll clean your smaller cuts and wounds first."

Sephira winced a little as he cleaned out her smaller wounds. After he cleaned each little wound, he covered them with gauze and medical tape. Now it was time to mend the gash on her back. The man wet the cloth again and started to easily clean it. Sephira jumped slightly and cried with extreme pain. "I'm sorry, but I must clean it before I bandage it up or it'll get infected." Sephira continued to wince as he cleaned it out. After, he wrapped Sephira's whole torso in bandages. He helped her into a nearby bed and let her rest.


	4. Reunited

Ch.3: Reunited

After a few hours, Sephira opened her eyes to the light of a new morning. She sat up in the bed and looked down at her torso that was wrapped with bandages. She stood up and got a slight head rush. She went over to the mirror and looked at her mended wounds. Then she spread her wing to see if there was anything wrong with it but everything was ok. She put on one of her spare shirts and then slipped her coat back on. Sephira walked out of the village hospital and looked around.

It was a pretty busy town, and Sephira seemed to stand from the crowd. Most likely it was because of her wing and her silver hair. She _did_ have small cuts on her face too. As Sephira walked throughout the village, people started at her awkwardly as if she had ten heads or something. Out of nowhere, a man started shouting and pointing at her. "DEMON! DEMON!" The guards of the village appeared and slowly walked closer to Sephira with their swords in front of them. "Get back you heathen, get back!"

"Hey, hey, wait a second! I'm not a demon!"

The guards looked at her in confusion, "Then explain that there wing on your back!"

"Um well… I'm actually a one winged angel."

After everyone heard that, they all bowed before her as if she was being worshipped. She rubbed the back of her head nervously. She had no clue what was going on. "Ummm… What are you doing?"

One of the guards comes forward and holds one of her hands in between his, "You, miss, are a One Winged Angel!"

"Um yea… I know."

"The goddess statue that we worship is a One Winged Angel as well! Were you sent from the heavens to protect us!"

"Let me think…….ummmmm no. I have other things to take care of." Sephira yanks her hand out of the guard's possession and flies into the air. She waves goodbye as she flies swiftly away from the village.

Meanwhile… The shadow arrives at his quarters and bows before a figure consumed in shadows. "Well Hanzo, what news do you bring me?" The man in the shadows says.

"I saw the demon king destroy another one of the villages. And on my way here, sir, I met a woman with silver hair and one black wing. I remember seeing her from the village. She was injured so I mended her wounds. Then I came back here."

"Then, my pattern of the demon king's targets is… correct, no?"

"Yes, I believe they are, sir."

"Perfect."…

… Sephira lands in the next village and starts to look around. As she walks by a dark alley way, she sees a dark figure with silver hair that swayed in the evening breeze. Knowing how curious she was, she slowly walked down the alley towards the dark figure. She reached the figure and taps it on the shoulder. "Um… excuse me… can you tell me what this place is?"

The figure stretches his arm out to his side along with a big black wing. He looked over his shoulder and looked at her with his teal eye. Then he fully turned around and folded his arms across his muscular torso. "Uh!... Sephiroth!"

"H-how do you know my name? Have we met before?"

"A long time ago… when you were a child, you had a friend named Sephira right?"

"Uh! Umm… yea. But how do _you_ know that!"

Sephira looks up at him, her eyes were shimmering with the light of the moon. Light tears of joy ran down her face as she smiled happily at him. "Sephiroth…It's me… Sephira."

"Sephiroth's face filled with joy and opens his arms wide noticing that she looked exactly like she did when they were kids. "Sephira! It is you!"

Sephira ran into his arms and hugs him tight as he wraps his arms around her. "I missed you a lot Sephira… I've been searching for you ever since our village was destroyed."

"I was looking for you too Sephiroth. I was so afraid being alone."

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Sephira… I'm here _now_. I'll never leave you to be alone in this place ever again."


End file.
